


Some Burgers and a Late Letter

by the_big_pie_number1



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Castiel, HS AU, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, alternative universe, its cute, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1
Summary: “Oh! I should probably tell you,” Sam remembered suddenly perking up, hair swinging around his big face. “Gabe and his brother Castiel are coming over tonight for dinner.”Sam unexpectedly invited two of his new friends over. Cue Dean being a flustered bisexual mess.(i relate)





	Some Burgers and a Late Letter

“Hey, Sam!” Dean called through the house. “You home? Help me with these bags!”

Soon enough there was the thumps of his weirdly tall younger brother jogging down the stairs into their hallway. He hadn’t even seen Dean go through to the kitchen to start dinner. Sam quickly ran out to the Impala for the remaining bags. 

“What are we having?” Sam asked innocently, setting the bags onto the worktop in the kitchen. 

“Well I got you your rabbit food, if that’s what your worried about,” Dean said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at the inside of the fridge.Turning to face Sam he continued: ” _ I’m _ having burgers.” The unspoken jibe of  _ real food  _ was pointedly ignored by Sam rifling through the bags for his salad.

“Oh! I should probably tell you,” Sam remembered suddenly perking up, hair swinging around his big face. “Gabe and his brother Castiel are coming over tonight for dinner.” Dean’s shoulders seemed to tense for a second as he grabbed a frying pan before he seemed to force himself to be relaxed.

“The Novaks, right?” He paused, still looking intensely at the stove. “From school?”

“Yeah…?” Sam answered expectantly. He couldn’t help but notice how reserved Dean suddenly seemed. Does he not like them or something? “That’s not a problem, right?” A sudden look of worry came over Dean’s features as he faced Sam again.

“No, no, really! Like, of course you can have your friends over, uh, just…” He looked around quickly. “Do they like burgers? Because that’s all I got for dinner, so if they don’t um,” Sam really could not work out why Dean was so flustered. “They should probably eat before they come over. Not that I wouldn’t cook for them! Like I would bu-”

“Dean!” Sam raised his voice slightly to cut off Dean’s rambling, placing a hand on his shoulder to ground him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Dean murmured. “I might go to the bathroom a second.” He was away before Sam could get another word in.  _ That was weird. _

In the bathroom, Dean was splashing water onto his face. 

“I need to calm down.” He said to the mirror. He couldn’t help himself but worry. Dammit! He was supposed to be over this… whatever it was. All it was, really, was a stupid crush he had...has… on Castiel Novak. He rubbed his hands over his face as he sat on the toilet lid. 

Shit. Does Sam know? Oh, God, Sam cannot know. He wouldn’t do this on purpose. Right? That would make him like, the worst brother ever, and he’s not, so-

“Dean, your burgers are burning!” Sam called lazily from the kitchen. 

Yeah, he’s not that bad a brother. 

“I’ll be down in a sec!” He called back. Come on. Deep breaths. You can deal with Cas in your house for a night. 

When he ran into the kitchen he paused when he saw that the stove wasn’t even on and the pan with the raw burgers in had been removed to the counter top. Dean gave Sam a confused look waving his hand towards the stove. Sam just smugly sat forward crunching his salad leaves. 

“So, you wanna explain what that was about?”

“What what was about?”

“That.”

“What.” 

“Just now.” 

“Nothing.” Dean answered quickly, he had a wary look in his eyes but was trying his best not to let his face betray him. He should’ve known better when dealing with Sam.

“What’s wrong with having the Novaks over?” Sam’s tone was lighter yet just as piercing. He sat back on his chair at the dinner table. Waiting for Dean’s answer.

“Nothing, uh, I just wasn’t sure abo-”

“About the burgers, right… well good news! I just texted Gabe asking if he and his brother like burgers and he just told me they’re Castiel’s favourite. Can you believe it?” _Dammit_. Why is Sam such a smartass? Dean tried to act relieved, even though he felt anything but. 

“That’s great, Sammy… um, what time do they get here?” Sam noticed the change of subject and decided not to push it, on this occasion.

“Gabe said around 7:30 or so.” Sam said, checking his phone to be sure.

“What!” Dean exclaimed looking at the kitchen clock, “It’s seven now!”

Sam smiled, “You had better start on the burgers then.” 

That set Dean in motion and he started hurriedly clearing the table and taking what he needed from the fridge. 

When the burgers were nearly finished cooking and Dean had been freshly changed from his work clothes into, a slightly cleaner version, Sam noticed, of his regular jeans and Henley, it was almost 7:30. Sam also watched as Dean looked into the hall mirror and fix his hair more than once when he walked past. Interesting. 

“You’re really going all out.” Sam commented from behind where Dean was cooking. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean glanced at him. 

“Effort-wise…”

“I just want it to be nice for guests, is that wrong?” Dean said defensively, Sam started to back-off, fully unphased by Dean’s outburst. Just then there was a ping from Sam’s pocket. 

“He’s here! I mean - uh. They’re here.” Sam’s cheeks going red at his own unadulterated excitement as he sheepishly got the door.

Dean followed behind him with nerves fluttering in his stomach. He has tried to ignore his feelings for Castiel for so long that they’ve just crept back and suckerpunched him in the form of butterflies and shortness of breath. Sam opened the door to reveal a short man with long-ish dirty blond hair and stood behind him, Castiel himself. 

Dean was going to try so hard to just be cool and calm and collected but on sight Cas has him enraptured. His dark hair, his bright eyes, his long bulky trenchcoat, the sweater the same ocean blue as his gaze; how could he not be enticed? It’s obvious that he’s just as nerdy as he ever was and Dean evidently just as smitten. Right now he’s stood behind Sam, peering over his shoulder as Gabriel introduces Castiel to him.

Sam turned around to introduce Gabriel to Dean. Dean tried to go in for a handshake and Gabriel quickly turned it into a full blown hug. He’s a little too hands-on for Dean, but Gabriel’s not here for him, and if this is who Sam likes to be around, he has no room to judge. When he eventually let Dean go he tried introducing him to his brother. 

“...and Castiel, Dean!”

Castiel glanced in Dean’s eyes before he timidly looked away. “Uh, hi, Dean,” he said, facing his brother, “We have met before…”

“Hey, Cas, uh! Castiel, sorry.” Dean internally cringed at his use of the nickname he’d started using for him in his head. God, he’s creepy. “We have gym together.” Dean explained to Gabriel. 

“And English.” Castiel added. Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he glanced between them both. “I also don’t mind if you call me Cas, Dean.” Dean felt his face heat as he was directly addressed, trying to repress a small smile working its way onto his face. He started to lead them to the table.

“Okay, well, the kitchen is this way, uh we’re having burgers, I heard you like them,” Dean added towards Castiel, but stopped as Gabriel kept walking. “I mean, I didn’t make them  _ because  _ you like them, like uh, I was going to make them anyway,” Shit, he’s rambling and Cas is just looking at him. “I like them, too, and it’s good that you like them, because I didn’t even know that you two were coming over tonight, so it’s good. That you like burgers.” He realised he had more or less just been talking  _ at  _ Cas that entire time. Great. “You want to sit down while I sort out food? Okay, great.” With one last glance at Cas, he turned around to the plates he had set up on the countertop.

He figured his food could do the talking better than he ever could. He couldn’t stop overthinking every interaction he’s had with Castiel over their four years of high school together. They’d never had so much as a ten minute conversation in that time, and now, so close to graduation, his Big Gay Feelings are coming back to haunt him. 

Cas has always been beautiful in Dean’s eyes. He has everything, he’s strong, intelligent, mindful, as well as his stunning eyes. His interactions with him have mainly only been mild questions about needing a pencil or a ruler or a pen or homework or deodorant (occasionally). 

What Dean can’t forget, is that when he and Cas were 15 years old, he had tried to act on his feelings, in the form of a note in Cas’ locker. He’s a chickenshit, okay? It was around Valentine's day and he’d wanted to see if Cas could be interested in him, but after all the planning and time that went into making sure he got that note, he’d watched on as it fell from Cas’ locker when he’d opened it, under the heels of their peers. Cas was too distracted by this girl - Meg, Dean remembers - who was consistently all over him. Dean had tried to pull a ‘Hey you dropped this!’ but by the time he’d picked it up, Cas was gone. So he’d taken it home, threw it under his bed and never looked back. 

Oh. The plates are done. He hardly noticed. He placed Gabriel and Cas’ food down first then came back with Sam’s salad and his own burger. Sam and Gabriel exchanged pleasant chatter with Castiel chiming in occasionally, but Dean just couldn’t bring himself to say anything and embarrass himself further. That is, until, Gabe turned the conversation over onto him. 

“So, Deano, any girls on the go?” He asked with a sly smile.

“Well, erm, Dean is just fine, and um, no, not as of right now.” He tried to casually glance at everyone around the table to be polite but he quickly averted his gaze. 

“What about that Lisa girl?” Sam asked with another bite of his salad.

“Oh she, um, was homophobic and obviously I couldn’t see someone like that…” Dean answered awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So you’re gay?” Cas blurted before he seemed to realise himself. “Uh, I’m sorry, actually, you don’t have to answer that, I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry, again.” He seemed to be completely embarrassed that he’d acted unthinkingly.

“No, well, I can see why you’d think that,” Dean said trying to ease Cas’ discomfort. “I’m not though… Not that it really uh, matters, but I’m bisexual…”

There was a beat amongst the table.

“Huh. Same.” said Sam, eating a cherry tomato.

“Me too.” Gabriel said. “Well, pansexual, if we’re being specific.” Castiel had a look of utter surprise on his face since Dean had confessed. Gabriel pointed to him with his fork and said, “Castiel will return shortly after these messages. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties,” Sam chuckled despite himself.

“I’m gay.” Castiel abruptly stated, looking straight at Dean. 

“Great! So we’re all a little gay, good to know.” Gabriel said uncaringly, chewing obscenely at his burger. “What’s dessert, Deano?”

This conversation is giving Dean whiplash. He just came out to his brother. He came out to Cas. And  _ his  _ brother. And they all came out back. And now he’s being asked about dessert. He needs a drink.

“Wait a sec, Cas, didn’t you have a girlfriend?” Dean asked, still a little shocked.

“What? When?” Cas looked confused now, “Who?”

“Meg?” Dean said, his certainty wavering. He’d thought for so long that Cas was just unavailable; that no matter how he’d felt about him, he could never have him because he was straight. But clearly that wasn’t the case. 

“No?” Cas answered innocently, taking a large bite of his burger. He swallowed before explaining, “She was into me, for a long time, and I always thought it was just her I didn’t like. But as it turned out, I just didn’t like girls romantically. So me and her are still friends.” 

“Oh, right.” Dean was unsure how to respond to this information. He needed a moment to process it all. He didn’t want to sound too hopeful. “Huh.”

“Sammeth, what movie are we watching tonight?” Gabriel changed the subject again. 

“Dawn of the Dead, obviously!” Sam allowed his excitement to get the better of him.

They sat in Dean’s room for the movie, because he had the biggest and therefore best TV to watch movies on. Sam and Gabriel practically sat on top of each other on Dean’s large beanbag, leaving Castiel to sit awkwardly on top of his bed as Den set up the movie on the screen. He grabbed the remote and sat down next to Cas, making sure to give him enough room.

“We can go under the covers if you want?” Dean asked to be polite but before he could realise just what he’d said, Gabriel chimed in. 

“Save it for after we’ve left, Romeo!” 

“No- no, I wasn’t- He- It’s more comfortable!” Dean babbled, trying and failing to make this situation better. Cas, used to Gabriel’s teasing, just gave him a small smile and said he knew what Dean had meant. Dean sighed in relief as he and Cas settled under the covers, still hesitant about the amount of space between them. He could hardly believe he was in bed with Castiel. Not under the circumstances he would’ve hoped but nonetheless, they were sharing proximity. For more than ten minutes. Awesome. 

Around three quarters of the way into the movie, Dean noticed Castiel had fallen asleep. His chest rising and falling evenly. Dean could really get a good look at him from being this close. He admired how he seemed so at peace, with his fluffy hair and his calm features. Cas’ face highlighted slightly by the movie screen in the dark room. Dean could’ve sat there for hours. 

Suddenly there were loud snores coming from the beanbag. Looks like Sam and Gabriel have really gotten comfortable with each other. Dean knew it was too late to send the Novaks home. Not that he’d ever want to kick Cas out of his bed. In fact, the snore seemed to have stirred Cas slightly and he blinked his eyes open sleepily.  _ Adorable,  _ Dean thought. He realised then that Cas could see him giving him moon eyes now. Because he’s awake. Right. 

Dean awkwardly rubbed his head and whispered to Cas, “I’m gonna get these two to bed, just a second.” He climbed off the bed tiredly, switched the TV off, and shook Sam and his short companion awake. “Sam, come on, take him to your room.”

“Okay, Deano…” Sam said basically still half asleep, and cradled Gabriel and the blankets in his arms then took off down the hall. How he got so strong in 15 years, Dean’ll never know. 

As he watched Sam leave, he turned back to Cas on the bed, “I’m gonna get some blankets then take the couch, okay?” He went to go when Cas grabbed his arm gently.

“I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed.”

“Well, I’m not gonna make you sleep on the couch.”

There was an electric beat through the dark room.

“I don’t mind being in the same bed as you if you don’t mind being in the same bed as me.” Cas said quickly, he still hadn’t let go of Dean’s arm. 

“Sure. Yeah. Sure. I can. I - I’m gonna brush my teeth and stuff and I’ll be back.” Dean went to leave again. 

Cas quickly asked, “Can I borrow some pyjamas? Staying the night wasn’t exactly the plan…” He explained. Christ. Cas in his clothes? Like the way a boyfriend would wear them? Cas is going to be the death of him.

“Bottom drawer.” Dean answered as he left.

When he returned to his room he found Cas in his clothes, curled up on his bed with his own clothes folded neatly on the floor. He took a second to admire the low lighting of his room, he supposed he better appreciate this view while he’s got it. He sighed quietly and took his shirt off as he lifted one side of the covers to slide into bed. With Cas. He tried to just shut his eyes and drift off without thinking about the proximity between them. He managed to get through dinner without showing his crush (hopefully) so maybe he’ll get through the night. Cas was making it difficult however, as his bed seemed so much comfier and inviting with him in it. 

The next morning, Dean felt like he’d never slept better. He awoke to something tickling his neck and arms clinging to him. He soon came to realise that those were Cas’ arms around him and Cas’ mouth at his neck. His own arms seem to have wound their way around Cas’ torso too. Suddenly he felt very awake and his eyes widened. He tried to calm himself down before attempting to delicately remove Cas’ sleeping form. Cas had different ideas. 

He grumbled as he clung to Dean harder than before, and Dean didn’t want to take advantage of Cas in his sleep, but Cas had pulled him so he was practically fully on top of him now, in just his sweatpants. Cas seemed to blink awake at all his own commotion and Dean just stared into his eyes, too panicked and bleary to figure out how to handle this. Cas stared back.

Dean saw a fleeting moment of worry go past Cas’ eyes before Cas leaned up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, which Dean willingly returned. He felt a buzz run through him and his cheeked getting flushed with every second.

They broke apart and Dean’s heart swooned as he looked adoringly at Cas. 

“What?” 

“What?” They stared at each other more.

“Why did you kiss me?” Dean asked.

“Because I like you, and I thought, maybe you like me.”

“You don’t even know me that well.”

“Sure I do, you never have any pencils.” Dean huffed a laugh at that. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” And Castiel went. Dean was staring into space in his room. Dumbfounded at the fact his crush of four years just kissed him, after spending the night at his. With girls it had always been the other way around. 

When Castiel returned Dean left for the bathroom. This time when he came back he found Cas on his floor next to his folded clothes, holding a piece of paper? It looks like notebook paper. 

“Hey, Cas, whatcha reading?” Dean asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop I just…” He gestured with the paper, “I saw this lying under your bed with my name on it, so…” Dean demeanour changed fast from calm to sheer panic as he quickly snatched the letter from Cas’ hand and held it to his chest. Cas stood up fast.

“Please say you didn’t read it. Please.” Dean was talking more to calm himself than tell Cas off. 

Castiel looked hesitant before taking a short step towards Dean, who had shut his eyes tightly and looked wholey uncomfortable, he really looked like he might cry from the embarrassment. 

“Dean.” Castiel said, Dean opening one eye to look at him. Cas cupped his face and kissed his cheek very softly. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Dean stopped gripping the paper so hard, “You don’t think its weird?” He looked away. “That I wrote this and never gave it to you? For three years?”

“No, I actually think it is a very sweet gesture and I would have definitely thought it was a joke at my expense had you given it to me three years ago.” Cas said wryly. 

“What, why?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Well, maybe now is a good time to tell you, I liked you pretty obviously since freshman year. Ever wonder why people were so quick to label me ‘a fag’? It began to stop once Meg started hovering around me. So I never denied it but I never owned up to it either.”

Dean reached an arm around Cas comfortingly. “That’s tough, Cas, I’m sorry you had to go through something like that. Although, I didn’t even think you knew or cared that I existed before last night so to hear this is… a pretty big shock to the system. I tried to leave this letter in your locker one day ‘cause I was too chicken to tell you face to face and I had this whole plan, I even wrote my name on the letter, why wouldn’t you have believed it?” 

“Because  _ everyone  _ at school was into you, you could’ve had anyone and I would have assumed that if anyone were to like me it would be under anonymous circumstances. So to receive a letter like that…”

“You would’ve been hurt.” Dean finished

“Right. I wouldn’t have believed it.” Cas laughed.

“I guess that makes me glad you found it now, of all times.” They were now sat on the bed together. Dean took Castiel’s hand in his and asked him to keep the (now crumpled) letter he’d written three years prior. “I just uh, want to ask officially, if you’d like to be... boyfriends?” Dean’s whole chest seemed to flush at his giddiness, but he barrelled through it, awaiting Cas’ pretty obvious answer. 

Castiel just pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him through a smile. “I would love to,” he said sincerely, “so we can ‘go on dates and stuff’ and ‘maybe hold hands’.” he quoted the letter playfully.

“Alright, now you’re in for it.” Dean smiled though he was blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! i'd love 2 hear ur thoughts


End file.
